


Rainfall

by springLouis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, 山鲛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springLouis/pseuds/springLouis





	Rainfall

第一次，他带来了花。  
“你知道的，在挑选礼物方面我可没什么天赋。”山本说，风从高空涌来，枝叶沙沙作响，一朵盛开的三色堇在他手中摇曳。“但这得怪你，谁叫你的最爱礼物榜前三名是‘一场最棒的战斗’，‘能痛快打一架的对手’和‘新的招式’？”他柔声抱怨，“所以，不许嘲笑我，Squalo。”  
肆虐西西里岛多日的暴雨刚刚离去，月光是一匹洗旧的白布，湿漉漉的晾在天边。水珠从针叶上滴落，滑过平整妥贴的领带，沾湿山本黑白分明的西装与衬衣。青年站立的姿态像一柄直挺挺插入石中的剑，垂在身旁的那只手五指紧攥，青色的血管轮廓在皮肤下起伏。  
“Squalo。”山本说，温热的吐息与那个被他用不同语调呼唤过无数次的名字一起卷入夜风，消散无踪。“抱歉这么久才来。清扫花了不少时间，还要应付同盟会议和议会质询，对用你的话来说就是那些老不死们的臭狗屁。”他似乎被这难得粗口逗乐，发出几声破碎的轻笑，干涩沙哑的嗓音听起像在抽搐，终于只剩下急促的呼吸声。  
墓园寂静，暴雨后泥土湿润松软，仿佛只要站在那里就能慢慢沉入六尺之下。黑发青年孤身伫立，无声剧烈地喘息，歇力克制着不让自己颤抖中佝偻了脊梁。  
“不，是我不好。”沉默之后，山本坦白，“是我不敢来见你。”他的脸庞被月光浸得煞白，眼眶却如同被火燎过。嘴唇干裂毫无血色，勉强打理过的下巴上胡茬惨青一片，“至少我得把自己收拾好了，太难看可不配当剑帝的弟子与伴侣是不是？”他放下三色堇，露水从花蕊里慢慢滚落，悄无声息地晕湿了石板。“别生气好不好？我保证下一次绝不会让你看见这么糟糕的样子了。”  
“Buonanotte，Squalo。”山本倾身，将亲吻印那个崭新的S字母上面，冷硬的石碑冰得他嘴唇发颤，“睡个好觉吧，师父大人。”  
雨再次从高空坠下。  
*  
“没有礼物。”山本摸摸口袋，遗憾地宣布。  
夜幕还没展开，残余的夕光像洇开的血。东洋青年穿着昂贵的三件套西服，柔软的额发被发蜡固定着妥贴后梳，镶碎钻的飞燕领针与珐琅底蓝宝石袖扣闪着细碎的光。除了脖子上那根松松垮垮的领带外，一切都完美无缺。  
“不，也许有。”山本兴致索然地扯着领带，“十六，或者十七场决斗。不能算是我挑起的，我只是没想到会有那么多不自量力的人。剑帝……”他因这个词而停顿，仿佛被切断了几秒钟呼吸，随后是一声极轻极凉的嗤笑。 “剑帝的称号，他们怎么敢！”他冰冷地，近乎尖刻地说。织物拧成了一团死结，山本猛然一拽，“他们连我都赢不过。那群……他们怎么配！”  
潮湿的风拂过发烫的脸颊，墓碑坚定无声地审视着他。山本沉静下来，赌气地咬着唇。“反正不是我的错。”他咕哝，像在回应某些呵斥，慢吞吞低头重新整理领带。  
“什么？我？不，才不要。”当他再次抬起脸时，余晖终于焚烧殆尽，夜色浸没了他的黑发。“我们说好的，这个称号如果不是由我从你手中获得就没有任何意义。”山本温柔地凝望石碑，“不，我不会继承你的称号。但是，也没有人可以染指它。”他用坚硬的语调曼声道，“剑帝之位，就此空悬吧。”  
“瓦利亚也一直没有新雨守。议会那边提过，你家老大直接把人轰飞了，场面十分壮观。”他摇头哼笑，“行了，我知道你会说什么。但Squalo该知道——”山本的声音稳稳地落在暮色里，“有些东西是永远都不可能也不可以被替代的。”  
“总有些东西是无可取代的。”  
“好了，我得走了。去另一个战场。”他终于将领带成功地系出了一个最简单的平结，轻声与爱人告别，“我们都讨厌的那种战场。但你放心，我会处理好的。我明白自己的职责，也知道该如何同那些人打交道。我，已经不是小鬼了。”青年从容地抚平西装上的皱褶，白月光吻在他的眉心，他抿出一个极浅的笑，“所以别担心我，师父大人。”  
“Buonanotte，Squalo。”山本说。  
随后他转身，沉默地踏进更深的晦暗里。  
而漫漫长夜才刚开始。

*  
“BuonNatale。”山本俯身亲了亲石碑，摘下头上的圣诞帽挂在一角。  
“试试这个。”他用暗哑的嗓音兴奋道，“vin brulè，用你教我的方法做的，比圣诞集市上卖的更好喝。”山本打开怀盖——这稍微有点艰难，他的一只胳膊正被绑带包扎着挂在胸前。热烟袅袅，柠檬橘皮的气息混着酒香，温暖地漂浮在冬夜的墓园里。  
“喜欢么？”他轻声询问，眼睛里闪着渴望赞美的光——像每一次棋逢对手的切磋时，像每一次缠绵不止的亲吻中，像每一次酣畅淋漓的性爱后——他热切地，眷恋地，满足地期待着另一人可能是放声大笑亦或只是皱起鼻子哼一声的答案。  
陷在节日狂欢里的深蓝午夜，城市里不落的灯火是地上的星。孤悬的月亮沉默地俯视着他，热红酒的芬芳与甜蜜的话语一起渐渐被吞没在湿冷的风里。  
“Squalo你在生气？”山本困惑地问，又恍然大悟地扬起眉，“因为这个？”他挪了下那只受伤的手臂。“别担心，只是个小问题，而且已经完美解决了。”他轻快地说，“我好着呢，活蹦乱跳的。”  
一小簇焰火从夜空边际簌簌落下，青年终于妥协地叹了口气，“好吧，也许……并不是那么好……”他无奈地牵动嘴角，“我从来都骗不过你是不是？”  
“一个普通的任务。”山本说，“一个拙劣的幻术师。”  
“我……在幻镜中看到了你。”  
山本仰头望向茫茫夜空，没有驯鹿，没有雪橇，没有圣诞老人的愿望与礼物，他安静地凝视触不可及的月亮，“我清楚地知道那不是你。我只是……”他在月光中微阖双眼，“只是……多花点些时间看看有什么区别而已。”  
“你才不会允许我随便认输呢。”他睁开眼，低头冲着墓碑笑了起来，“Squalo你有时候真是又凶又严格还不讲道理。”  
“但没错，你总是更了解我。”他用指尖摩挲碑上的刻字，“我从来不会认输。”  
“我，是彭格列的雨守，是时雨苍燕流的传人，是被二代剑帝悉心教导的学生。”山本冷静，清晰地说，“我没有忘记，也没有迷失。”  
“……可我也是你的爱人……”青年的脖颈垂落下来，肩胛骨在西服下突起如孤峭的峰，“我只是……克制不住地想再看一看你……”他空落落地笑，“即使，我知道那不是真的你。”  
“抱歉。我还是不如你期望的那样坚强与坚定。”  
风裹挟着月光揉乱他的黑发，山本重新抬起头时，脸上已恢复往常的笑，“但别担心，Squalo我从没让你失望过是不是。”  
“新年后我会去负责南美分部。我知道阿纲一直在担心我，我不能辜负大家的期望。”他轻声承诺，“我不会辜负你的期望的。”  
“晚安，我爱操心的师父大人。 ”山本轻触墓碑，“晚安，我亲爱的鲨鱼先生。”

*  
他从直升机上一跃而下，浩荡的剑气袭卷天地。  
尖锐的剑势仿佛有撕碎空间的力量，金戈之声狂鸣呼啸，气浪化作劲涛盘旋而上又如急雨砸下。地面发出震动，枝叶在气流中翻涌。无形之力碾压空气，将所有水份榨成在朗朗夜空中逆悬的飞瀑。无根之水如银河倒挂般倾泻而下。  
带来暴雨的青年轻巧地落在草地上。  
“好久不见，这个见面礼你还满意么？”山本反手握剑，踏着湿软的细草，大步走近被笼于剑气中心却分毫未损的墓，“想我么？”他眯着眼笑，半跪下來將额头轻抵石碑，“我回来了，Squalo。”  
“怎么样，我的新招式？”山本得意地问，里约的阳光将他蜜色的肌肤晒成小麦的光泽。他没打领带，湿透的衬衫几乎全贴在身上，几道半新不旧的伤痕从一直敞开到第三粒扣的领口间展露出来。  
他捋了把湿漉漉的头发，兴高采烈地说个不停，“Squalo你看到了吗，当年我们研究了好长时间但一直没有进展的那个剑式，现在我终于完成了。不仅仅是突破，而且是融合，即保存你剑术的精粹也揉入我理解后的意识。”他露出飞扬的笑意，眼中跳动的光芒犹如剑锋上的火焰，“这是，只属于我们结晶与遗产。”  
“开心么，师父大人？”山本伸手轻轻覆上石碑，掌心的热度仿佛能令冷硬的石头发烫，他热切地低声说，“你会为我骄傲的是不是，Squalo。”  
雨势渐收，细密的粉雾扑在眉眼间，山本闭着眼睛默默站了一会，然后他睁开眼，凝视墓碑，郑重而缓慢地说，“Squalo，我想你了。”  
这句话仿佛一把剑，凿开禁固已久的坚壁，涓涓细流缓缓溢出，渐渐汇成不可阻挡的洪流。  
“我想念你，这并非脆弱。”山本平静地陈述，“那一天我重新看了你给我的录像，忽然之间就明白了过来。Squalo你说过‘感到害怕并不是一件坏事，那是察觉到生命有危险时的重要本能。’而同样的，承认思念也并不是一件软弱丢脸的事，那是我对感情最本能最直白的反映。这份感情与剑士的战斗一样，不可避免，永远存在。回避毫无用处，只有坦然面对，学会与之共处，才能真正往前走下去。”  
清朗的笑意漫过眼角，雨水从睫毛上坠下，山本抬手随便一拭，“真的很傻对不对？”他说，一边笑一边抹掉脸上越来越多的水渍，“我居然用四年才明白你早跟我说过的道理。你肯定要笑死了。但是不准嫌弃我，Squalo，不管是徒弟还是恋人你都不能退货的。”  
“好了，现在我得先回去了，大家给我准备了接风宴。”他在细雨中宁静微笑，“放心吧，我会好好走下去的，带着我们的一切。”  
“那么，晚安。还有，我爱你。”  
“我爱你，Squalo。”

*  
通常他喜欢在夜最深的时分来同他的导师与爱人道晚安，披着月光或细雨，有时会带一支馥郁盛放的三色堇，也可能是一杯加了樱桃白兰地的黑咖啡，甚至一盒亲手握的寿司。而更多的时候他带着剑，他一次次地带来新的剑术与突破，时雨苍燕流传承即变化的精髓在他剑下迸发出极致绚烂的光华。  
“帮我想想这招该叫什么？”穿着道服的男人懒洋洋地斜倚着石碑席地而坐，剑静卧在青草之间。月光映亮剑身上的露珠再投射到他脸上，温存地抚摸日渐沾染风霜的眉眼，“虽然我个人很喜欢‘燕特攻’‘燕之嘴’这样的，但还是想听听你的意见，必竟是你在启迪我。”  
月光明亮到耀目。山本枕着胳膊，宽大的袖摆上落满碎叶，“你也觉得不错？”他调侃地笑，“其实你比我更不擅长起名字吧，Squalo。”  
“也好，这样才是只属于我们的传承与牵绊。”山本抬手搭着石碑，愉快地说，“那么，Squalo这次你要怎么奖励我？”  
而月色为他的黑发镀上勋章般闪亮的银光。

*  
“要是你答应不笑话我，就告诉你一件事情。”山本踌躇地说。  
这是比他平日到访更迟些的时刻，夜空黯淡，曙光将至。  
“一个……嗯，徒弟。”他抓着头发，长叹一声，“我居然同意他们给我塞了个徒弟。”  
“……Squalo你笑得太厉害了，别以为我没看到！！”他板着脸嘟囔，“对我好点，师父大人。”  
“彭格列需要新鲜的血液。你知道的，那些孩子大多来自家族孤儿院。那个孩子的父亲，曾是我的属下……我没能带回她的父亲，我不知道……有没有资格教导她……”他朝着墓碑茫然低语，“那个女孩，比我当年还要小……可她稳稳地举起了剑。”  
空气里有微涩的水气，山本眨眨眼，了然地笑起来，“是的，你知道我没法拒绝，无论从哪个方面。”他的眼神如天光般渐渐明朗，“我知道了，我会努力当个好老师的。”  
“有些东西应该被继承下去。”他抚去石碑上的露水，熟悉如呼吸的名字纹路烙在掌心间，“有些东西永远不该被忘记。”  
“恭喜你又长了一辈，Squalo。”山本放声大笑。微薄的曦光在他鬓边融成了霜雪，而十四岁那年的明亮月光依然在他眼睛里闪烁。  
“晚安，我的Squalo。”他站在黎明前的第一场润雨中说。

*  
他穿过四月黏稠的小雨走向墓碑，苍白的月光照耀在他的肩头与发梢。  
“今天是个好日子，所以我带了这个。”山本如往常般倚着石碑坐下，扬了下手里精致的瓶子，“虽然只是从酒窖里随便拿的。”他散漫地说。  
阵雨在子夜前逐渐收敛，山本没穿西装外套，领带也不翼而飞。衬衫袖子挽到手肘，露出的小臂上新旧伤痕交错蔓延。他湿濡的黑发贴着额头，颧骨上一片不正常的酡红，“你知道我不太喜欢这个的。”他说，将黄金液体倾倒进一同带来的两只细长杯中，随手举起其中一只，“但今天可以是个例外。”  
杯盏轻磕，清脆的声响跳跃在布满沉眠气息的墓园里。山本侧过头，用额角亲昵地碰了下石板，然后咧开嘴笑，“祝我生日快乐。”他大声说，仰头一口气将酒液灌进喉咙里。  
月色朦胧，山本安静地依着墓碑，目光迷离摇晃。“Squalo。”他说，声音涩得像酿过头的酒，语调却轻柔地仿佛在说一场梦话，“Squalo从今天开始你就不能喊我小鬼啦……”他断断续续地笑，“我已经比你年长了……”  
松针叶沙沙地响，月亮仿佛沉入海水之间。 “没什么，别担心。”山本说，“一切都很好。只是……”他踟蹰了一下，抬起一只胳膊掩住面庞，在沉沉的黑暗里缓缓而语，“我做了一个很长的梦。”  
“我梦到你在商业街上从天而降，盛气凌人地鄙视我从来没学过剑法；我梦到教学楼的水，你伤得那么重却站得那直还不肯抓住我的手；我梦到你带着海水的气息闯进基地，手里还有一条鱼……”他哼笑，“明明是那么古怪的场景，我那时却莫明其妙高兴地不得了；我梦到树林里的篝火，还有你拧紧眉头要我选择的神情；我梦到你义无返顾挡在溶岩般可怕气压前的背影……嗯，又是一个背影。”他停下来，轻声叹气。  
月光渐渐淡下去，水汽再度汇聚。  
“我梦到你每一次着带着深海与暴雨的气息出现在我面前的样子；我梦到手术室长久不熄的灯，梦到你终于重新睁开眼睛；我梦到自己跟你讲了好多话，但你一点都不肯听也不肯信；我梦到你虽然在生气但还是来日本继续指导我剑术……在这方面你永远是个无可挑剔的好老师。”他诚恳地赞美，“我梦到我们无数次的训练与交锋，在寂静的道场或大雨的城市体会彼此的意志；我梦到你渐渐愿意听我说剑以外事情，梦到自己喊你名字时的神情和你皱着眉头斜睨过来的目光；我梦到第一次握你的手而没被挥开。”他的嘴角温柔地牵起。  
“我梦到我们并肩而立，背靠背御敌，成为别人口中齐名的传奇。”他继续说道，声音里溢满了骄傲，而后愈加甜蜜，“我梦到初次亲吻后你的表情；梦到你冲着我发火也对我大笑；梦到你使劲揉我的头发，梦到你把脸搁在我肩上；我梦到你坚持喊我小鬼，在拿剑指着我的时候，在狠狠拧我脸的时候，在蛮横撕咬我嘴唇的时候。”  
“我没梦到你最后离开我的那天。”山本一字一句，仿佛在用一把钝刀慢慢割开结痂的伤口，“大概是因为那时我并不在你身边。”  
他的声音戛然而止，雨点坠落在唇上，像一个猝不及防的冰凉句号。  
“然后我醒来，分不清哪边才是梦境。”他恍惚地小声说，“原来，我已经那么久没听到你喊我小鬼了。”  
山本挪开手臂，偏过脸长久凝视这朴素缄默的的墓碑，他的眼眶被酒精醺成微红，目光却清亮得骇人。他用拇指摩挲早已陈旧的S字母，雨渍渗透了石碑，水痕沿着刻字缓缓滴下，“Squalo，我真的很想听你再吼我一次‘喂小鬼别天真。’”山本用轻不可闻的声音说。  
雨珠越来越密，山本放任自己完全靠在石板上，坚硬的石头抵着他的肩膀，如同多年以前并肩战斗时一样安心可靠。“抱歉，好像又让你担心。”他说，“我保证只有这一个晚上，天亮后我就会恢复成平时那个山本武的。”他把滚烫的脸颊贴在湿冷的碑上，慢慢闭起眼睛，“但现在，我只是你嘴里那个耍刀的臭小鬼。”  
“所以，你会纵容我的是不是？“他露出湿漉漉的无辜笑容，”尤其今天还是我的生日。”  
“嘘，晚安，Squalo。晚安。”  
高穹之下，春雨连绵。

*  
“对不起，我来晚了。”山本自责地说，他的眉眼如同浸透在冻雨之中，“我们都没料到他们会卑鄙到破坏家族墓园。”  
夕阳猩红浓稠，仿佛整个天空都在流血。流淌而下的血液渗入大地，血锈混着土腥，新鲜的死亡打扰长宁的安眠。山本握紧了剑，他额角有未愈的伤痕，西装沾满征尘，他看起来像从一场血雨中匆匆行来。  
“我们会加强这里的警戒。”他沉声说，拂去碑上的尘土。阴郁的深红在袖口处迅速扩散，他在血珠滴落前撤回手，“但现在我得先走了。”  
“不用担心。“山本说，”你知道我足够顽强，而彭格列始终都是最强的。”  
松涛如海潮般汹涌咆哮，山本转身跑了几步，又忽然停驻。  
“Squalo。”他回过头来，身后是烧破天空的残阳，“虽然今天很糟，但还是祝你有个好梦。”他说，舒展开眉宇，血色霞光落入那双苍桑却依旧澄透如蜜的眼眸中，而温和明朗的笑意自岁月的刻印间绽放。  
“晚安。”他一如即往地柔声道别，转过身再次奔入斜阳的灰烬之中。  
漆黑的鸟群振翅而起，密密麻麻遮蔽天际。  
也许，今夜会有一场倾盆大雨。

FIN  
彩蛋  
“喂臭小鬼你准备睁着眼睛到什么时候？”毛绒绒的银色脑袋不耐烦地挪动，然后埋进更深的被子里，含含糊糊的沙哑声音从里面传出，“妈的你到底在看什么，还让不让老子睡觉了？！”  
“没呀，没什么。”下颌骨线已经硬朗优美但还没刻上疤痕的大男孩支支吾吾地说，他还是忍不住一直盯着那一小簇翘起来的银发瞧。  
被子里的鲨鱼用母语咕哝了几个需要被消音的单词，拉开被子斜着眼睛看枕边的小混蛋，“小鬼别给老子吞吞吐吐的，有话直说。”他勾起还泛着潮红的眼尾，咧开嘴露出恶质的笑，“怎么？没吃饱？！”大鲨鱼故意用舌头舔过尖牙，锋利的薄唇因为红肿湿濡而格外引人注目。  
山本大概花了两秒钟才反映过来这句话里的意思，“不，不是。”大大咧咧惯了的少年难得有点脸红，他抿抿嘴，咽了下忽然就有点丰润的唾液，“只是，就是想看看你啦，Squalo。”  
他温存地凝视着皱起眉头满脸不解的银发青年，用轻得像不愿打扰一场美梦般地声音说，“就是有点不敢相信……”他伸出一只手，拂开银鲛眉眼间过长的流海，特别傻乎乎地笑了起来，“简直像做梦一样。”  
Squalo啧了一声，“老子才觉得做了个荒唐透顶的梦！”他忿忿地把被暖气或其什么薰红的脸埋进枕头间，嘟嘟嚷嚷地骂，“见鬼，为什么道场里会有槲寄生？哪个混蛋挂的？！”  
“嗯，大概是圣诞老人？”山本睁大眼睛，露出一个超极大的无辜笑脸。  
“……别天真，臭小鬼。”鲛从枕头间露出一半脸来，挑着眉毛打量人，非常语重心长地说。  
又一次被教训了的大男孩快乐地笑出声来，“Squalo你还真是随时不忘训人呢。”他笑着摇头，凑过去亲亲那颗银色的脑袋。  
“喂臭小子你有意见？还是不想听？！”  
“没，当然没，绝对没。”山本的手臂在被子下面揽住鲨鱼赤裸的腰，“我可喜欢听了。”他轻吻青年的鼻尖，然后落在唇上，“Squalo你说几遍我都喜欢听。”  
最终他们花了好几分钟来亲吻和说服自己停止这个几乎走火的吻，鲛喘息着，“臭小鬼你真把老子的话听进去？妈的哪次不是明知故犯？”  
“那就有劳师父大人多说几遍了。”少年嬉皮笑脸地回答。  
“滚蛋。”鲨鱼拧着鼻子哼声。  
他们的小腿在被子里勾缠在一起，舒适地感受彼此的体温。银鲛眯着困倦的眼睛，往徒弟那边贴近。山本轻轻收拢环在对方腰间的手，亲吻导师与恋人的额头。  
“晚安，Squalo。”  
“……晚安，小鬼。”  
节日的礼花映亮了窗外的那一小方夜空，焰光与雪色之间，山本恍恍惚惚地打了个哈欠。他搂紧银发青年，手指有一下没一下地爱抚着那头微凉的长发和温热身躯上纵横交错的旧伤疤。  
真好。十七岁的少年在涌来的睡意中迷迷糊糊地想，他还有一辈子的时间来听怀抱中的那个人讲话。

END


End file.
